


With Grace [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofWith Grace by jedusaur.Author summary:"You're over thirty, right?" Tamika asks. "I need to find someone over thirty to interview for school."They'll be pounding down the door, then. There aren't many people that old in Night Vale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966257) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/wtvn/with%20grace/%5bWelcome%20to%20Night%20Vale%5d%20With%20Grace.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:42 

[Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/wtvn/with%20grace/%5bWelcome%20to%20Night%20Vale%5d%20With%20Grace.m4b) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:42 


End file.
